


Through the Window, My Prince

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Kevin hadn't been serious when he told Moose he'd have to climb his window to get his attention. Some people took everything literally, it seemed.





	Through the Window, My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I've had another long day, and so today's drabble was pre-written sometime last week, for days like today. I did edit it today, so if something doesn't make sense, please excuse that. Oh, and I'm still taking ideas and/or prompts, please give me some!

Kevin had jokingly suggested to Moose that he should climb in his window, that was all it was, a joke. 

Moose had asked if he wanted to come with him to Pop’s that night, maybe have dinner, chill and take a break from the craziness that was midterms and school clubs and teams and everything else that was going on. For being a small town, life in Riverdale sure wasn’t as quiet as one would think. 

Kevin had regretfully declined, having two essays due within the coming week, and close to a hundred pages to revise before a test the next day. 

It had left Moose pouting, that cute pout he knew Kevin usually couldn’t resist. He only pulled it out on special occasions, not wanting it to lose its powers.

Kevin had bit his lower lip, not happy about having to make the decision, but sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, but I have to.”

“But who will make witty comments about the other customers at Pop’s while I have my burger?” Moose asked. “It’ll be my treat…” He tempted his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry, but if you want to see me tonight, you’ll have to climb into my window or something. Because I won’t be leaving my desk all night,” Kevin told him, sighing again. He wasn’t happy about having to turn down a date with his boyfriend. 

Moose hadn’t reacted to it, beyond the pout that was still present. 

“Maybe in a couple of weeks,” Kevin told him, kissing the football player’s cheek, just as the bell rang, signaling lunch was over, and that they had to head to their next class. 

Hours later, Kevin was leaning over his desk in his room, when he’d hear the first noise. 

The thump came from outside, yet it sounded _weird_. 

It was first after the second and the third ones, Kevin got a weird feeling about it. 

His dad was home at least, for once. But he was down in the basement, probably doing his workout routine, like he did most evenings he spent at home. 

Kevin almost jumped out of his seat when the sound of someone or something tapping on glass rang through his room. 

Turning around to face his bedroom window, Kevin’s jaw almost dropped. 

It had gone dark outside about an hour or so ago, but there, close up to his window was the dopey smile Kevin loved so much. The two moles, one on the cheek and the other right above the eyebrow of the owner. 

Walking over to the window in a few short steps, he opened it. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kevin whispered, in that non-whispering way. A little flabbergasted. He hadn’t thought Moose would ever actually climb to his window. It was ludicrous.

“I wanted to see you… and you said this was the way to get your attention tonight.” Moose admitted, a little sheepishly.

“Get in,” Kevin sighed before opening the window wider, enough to allow Moose to climb inside, his broad shoulders barely fitting through Kevin’s bedroom window. 

Once inside, Moose rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed. His trademark Riverdale letterman’s jacket was on, and Kevin couldn’t help but feel a little like the good teenage girl that had the bad boy climb through her bedroom window to see her. 

Despite being a jock, Moose could never be taken as a bad boy though. He was way too sweet and caring for that. 

“You weren’t supposed to take it literally,” Kevin cracked a smile. “My dad would kill you, if he found out you climbed the side of the house.” 

“Mostly the side of the garage, actually,” Moose admitted. “It’s the easiest way to get to your window.” It made Kevin laugh. 

“Not the point, Moose.” Kevin sat down on the edge of his bed, his essay with only two paragraphs written, forgotten for the moment. 

Without an invitation, Moose took a seat next to Kevin on the bed. 

“I missed you babe.” 

“Moose, you saw me just a few hours ago.” Kevin reminded him.

Kevin had let the football player drive him home after school, and Moose had taken his sweet time giving Kevin a good-bye kiss in the Keller’s driveway. Not that Kevin had complained about it. It had been tempting to suggest going to Pop’s at that point, damned be school work. But Kevin had to remind himself he didn’t want to be stuck with all the work at the last minute. 

Moose shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you now.” 

“Maybe…” Kevin looked to his closed bedroom door. “My dad’s probably in the basement. And I’ve done most of what I wanted to get done tonight. Maybe you can stay for a bit,” he suggested, moving in closer to his boyfriend. 

“Oh really?” Moose grinned at him, putting his arm around Kevin’s shoulder. 

“You didn’t park in the driveway, did you?" Kevin asked, suddenly a little worried.

“Down the road,” Moose assured him. He might be seen as slow in a few of his classes at school, but he was no idiot. Just because he didn’t do great in maths and physics, some people thought he couldn’t think. But Moose had been smart enough to not park where Sheriff Keller would be able to see his car. 

“Good,” Kevin nodded, before leaning in and stealing a chaste kiss from the football player. 

“Is that all I get? After climbing the tower to…” 

“Don’t you even dare call me princess,” Kevin told him pointedly. 

“Climbing the tower to see my prince charming,” Moose finished. 

“That’s better,” Kevin smiled, leaning down until he was laying flat on his back. “Take of your jacket.” 

“So, you want me of my clothes?” Moose wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I want you to hold me, without getting clammy,” Kevin said softly.

Doing as his boyfriend pleased, Moose shed his letterman’s jacket, leaving it on the edge of the bed, as the two boys climbed further into bed, getting comfortable. Moose’s arms surrounded Kevin, and the slighter boy made a small, satisfied noise. 

“It’s been a long week,” Kevin admitted quietly. 

He was always running around because of some club or other. 

“I know babe,” Moose said softly, kissing Kevin’s temple. “Just another week, and midterms will be over.” He said in an attempt at comforting his boyfriend. 

“I’ve missed you too, you know,” Kevin said after a moment of silence.

“I don’t doubt it, babe.” 

Moose calling him babe, that was one thing Kevin would never get tired of, he was sure. 

“When midterms are over, I’ll take you to Pop’s,” Moose promised. “And you can have whatever you want, and we can share one of those crazy peanut butter and chocolate shakes.” Kevin hummed at that. Moose knew him well enough to know Kevin wouldn’t ever allow himself to ingest that many calories from one item alone. And so, offered to share with him, even if Moose himself much preferred the strawberry shakes. 

“You’re pretty great. And I’d love that.” Kevin smiled. 

“Good. Friday in two weeks?” Moose suggested. 

“It’s a date,” Kevin nodded, relaxing into his boyfriend’s arms. 

Just a little while longer, Kevin told himself, before he’d send Moose on his way.


End file.
